


Flowers And Chocolate

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Fluffy comfort Sam piece.





	Flowers And Chocolate

Two days. Two days of constant cramping, nausea and the feeling of someone drilling into your skull. You were constantly thirsty; the two litre bottle of Mountain Dew on the bedside table was testament to that - and it wasn’t even the first one. Normally you didn’t drink the stuff, but when it was that time of the month, there was only one thing that satisfied your thirst.

Rolling over in bed, you stared at the television screen with bleary eyes, realising that i-Zombie had finished the episode and it was stuck on the black screen with the little grey boxes asking if you were still watching. With a grunt, you pressed the remote, resuming play, if only for the background noise it produced to accompany your agony.

Your stomach growled, and you grimaced, clutching your arms around your body and curling inwards, the covers swamping you like a comfortable nest. Food was the  _ last _ thing on your mind, even if you knew Sam would be telling you off for neglecting your needs in favor of wallowing in your own sorrow.

Sometimes, you truly hated being a woman. Your uterus was a curse that was doomed to haunt you for the next thirty years.

And to top it all off, your tampon had shifted and was now becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

A snarl of discontent left your lips and you threw the covers off like they’d done you some great injustice, slinging your legs over the side of the bed. You grabbed the box of tampons from the drawer (the last time you’d left them in the bathroom, Dean had decided it would be a great idea to leave one in Sam’s coffee, so you no longer trusted the childish older Winchester) and headed down to the bathroom.

Once the deed was done, and you’d cleaned up, you headed back to your room, steadfastly ignoring your growling tummy, intent on crawling back into your covers and feeling sorry for yourself until it was all over.

You didn’t expect to see Sam sat on your bed, flowers in one hand and you favorite chocolates in the other, his eyes glued to the screen where i-Zombie was continuing to play. He looked to you as you walked in, a smile splitting his face.

“Sam,” you exclaimed, shocked to see him. “You weren’t due home for another couple of days.”

“Easier case than we expected,” he replied, getting to his feet. Holding out the flowers and chocolates, he waited for you to approach, which you did, wondering why he’d brought you gifts. The question must have been written on your face, because Sam chuckled as you took the items from him. “We’ve been together long enough that I know when it’s that time of the month, Y/N. You were grumpy all last week, and you were kicking the covers off. You only get that hot when it’s… shark week.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call it that,” you muttered, but your tone was good natured. You sniffed at the flowers, enjoying their subtle aroma - just as another bout of cramps rolled through your belly and you groaned. “Sorry,” you whispered.

Sam smiled softly, cupping your cheek. “Nothing to be sorry for. How about I go make you some tea, and find some water for these to live in. You get comfortable, and stuff your face with chocolates. I’m fairly certain they’re scientifically proven to make periods better.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that?”

He grinned, before swooping in to kiss you, his thick fingers surrounding yours to pluck the flowers from your grasp. There was whimper on your part as he broke away, leaving the room, and you crawled back into the bed, pulling the covers up around you before inspecting the box of chocolates.

Moments later, Sam reappeared, with a cup of steaming tea and the flowers in a vase. He set them on the bedside table, along with the tea, before kicking off his shoes and getting into the other side of the bed, pulling you into his strong arms.

“Hey, Sam,” you started, offering him a chocolate. He picked out one of the coconut ones, popping it into his mouth. “You really are awesome.”

Kissing your temple, he smiled, unable to speak with a mouthful of chocolate. Looking back to the box, you selected a plain chocolate fudge and bit into it, savoring the sweet taste and smooth texture. “You know,” he started, pulling you a little closer. “We could always arrange a break from these monthly visits.” You raised an eyebrow, looking up at him, unsure of his meaning. “Like… a nine month break?”

Understanding dawned on you, and you swallowed your chocolate, almost choking on it. “You’re… you… you… babies?” you ended the broken sentence with a high pitched squeak, making Sam laugh as he nodded. “Sam, I don’t… I didn’t think you wanted - I mean, we’ve never discussed it but -”

“It’s okay if it’s not something you want. I just thought I’d throw the idea out there,” he smiled, gently lifting your chin with two fingers. “I’m happy with just us, but I’m not averse to the idea of little us’ running around.”

You paused for a moment, searching his eyes, unsure if it was a joke, a trap or something else, but with Sam, there was always only honesty in his eyes when he was with you. He’d never lied to you, he was always there when you needed him… there was only really one answer to the question he was asking.

Your lips twitched as you slowly nodded, the smile on your face growing to match his. “When do we start?” you asked, cheekily, making him laugh again, before he pressed in to kiss you.

Somehow, you knew that even if you weren’t suffering with the monthly visits from Mother Nature, Sam would still bring you flowers and chocolates.


End file.
